Falling For An OCD Freak
by g4stly
Summary: "Um.. uh. Yeah... it's true, Kid. I think I'm in love with you," Some fluff and yeah      KidxMaka
1. Is it true?

"Soul... I can't..." Maka said detaching her lips from Soul's.

"What's wrong, Maka?" Soul asked confused.

"I don't think I can do this. I think I like someone else... because every time we kiss I think of that someone," Maka said looking down at her hands, which were placed on her lap.

Soul gritted his teeth together. "Who is he?" the white haired boy asked angrily. Maka knew she couldn't tell Soul who she had a crush on because Maka knew Soul would just go and try to beat the boy up.

"I-I can't tell you..." Maka said, her cheeks turning into a light pink color.

"Come on, Maka, you can tell me!" Soul demanded.

"It's Kid! I love Kid!" Maka said. She gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth.

'_Oh no...' _She thought. Soulgot off the couch and glared at the green-eyed girl. He opened his mouth to say something but instead he ran out of the apartment and slammed the door closed. Maka hugged her knees and she buried her face in between them. She felt the hot tears leak out of her green eyes.

"I-I can't b-believe I told h-him..." Maka whispered to herself. Her silent tears changed into loud sobs.

* * *

><p>The next morning Maka woke up and looked around at her surroundings. She had fallen asleep on the couch. She sighed and got up, her feet touching the cold floor. Maka shivered and walked into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes were red and puffy from crying all night. The tear streaks still visible on her smooth cheeks. <em>'I wonder if Soul came home...' <em>Maka thought to herself. She lightly walked over to Soul's room and opened the door as quietly as she possibly could. She looked over at Soul's bed, which hadn't been slept in. Maka sighed and went into the kitchen. "I wonder what Soul is doing..." Maka said quietly to herself. She started making breakfast for one. Maka didn't feel like going to school to face Soul or Kid after what had happened last night.

Maka finished eating her breakfast and went into her bedroom to get dressed to go to school even if she really didn't want to. Maka was a good student and she didn't want to ruin that reputation by not going to school because she didn't want to. She put on her usually outfit, a plaid skirt, a white button down, and a yellow sweater vest. Maka went into the bathroom, washed her face and put her blonde hair into the same hairstyle she always did. The green-eyed girl put on her shoes and left the apartment to go to the DWMA.

When Maka got to school she saw a large group of meisters and weapons shouting 'fight' in unison. Maka ran to the scene to see what was going on. She gasped when she saw Kid and Soul fighting.

"Stop!" Maka yelled as she ran in between the two boys.

"Maka! What are you doing?" Soul asked his meister.

"I should be the one asking you that! I can't believe you would do this!" Maka said. She felt the tears coming but she tried to hold them back.

"Maka..." Soul said looking at her with his crimson eyes.

"No, Soul. I don't want to hear your excuses," Maka said. She was on the verge of crying now. "Come on, Kid. Let me take you to the nurse..."

Maka put her hand on Kid's shoulder and walked with him into the DWMA.

"Maka... Is it true?" Kid asked stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"W-what?" Maka asked looking into Kid's gold eyes. The butterflies in her stomach were going berserk now. Every time she looked at him, her stomach did flips.

"Is it true that you like me?" Kid asked, his face turning a bright pink.

"Um.. uh. Yeah... it's true, Kid. I think I'm in love with you," Maka said quietly looking down at her feet. She gasped when she felt two arms wrap around her small body.

"That's good because I think I'm in love with you too," Kid said burying his face into Maka's hair, breathing in her lovely scent. Maka looked at the boy and smiled.

"R-really? I-I'm so glad..." Maka said. She put her arms around Kid and put her face into Kid's chest. She closed her eyes and smiled. Maka let go of Kid and whispered, "I think I should take you to the nurse now" Maka said resting a hand gently on a bruise that was on Kid's flawless cheek. Kid nodded in agreement and they walked together to the nurse. Kid rested his arm across Maka's shoulders. Maka looked up at the other presence. She smiled inwardly and wrapped one arm around his waist.

A/N: AH my first fanfiction ^_^ this is so exciting c: I hope people actually read this. please review if you liked it and then if i see that people like it I'll post the second chapter c:

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. If I did hahaha... oh boy...


	2. Jealous Albino Prick

Maka watched Kid as he was sleeping in the hospital bed. His mouth was slightly open. Maka leaned over until their faces were a few centimeters apart. Maka realized what she was doing and she pulled her face back. She was blushing a bright red.

"Maka you idiot! Why would you do that?" Maka said, scolding herself. She buried her face in her faces and groaned. How idiotic could she be?

"M-Maka? Is that you?" Kid said turning his head to look at the girl. Maka took her hands off her face and looked at the boy.

"Yeah? What is it, Kid?" Maka asked smiling.

"It wasn't a dream, right?" Kid asked his eyes wide, hoping that what just happened between them was real.

"Nope. It wasn't," Maka said smiling.

Kid sighed and smiled. He looked up at the ceiling and said, "That's good. I'm so glad." Maka bit her bottom lip and leaned over Kid and placed her face really close to his. She pressed her lips gently on Kid's. Kid's eyes widened but he relaxed and started to kiss her back. Kid brushed his tongue against Maka's lips and she opened her lips. She let out a little moan. Maka touched her tongue against his but she pulled away.

"S-sorry.." Maka said her cheeks glowing red.

"No, Maka. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Kid said. He reached out and grasped Maka's hand giving it a little squeeze and they both smiled at each other. Maka checked the clock that was in the room and saw that she had to go to class.

"Kid, I have to go to class now.." Maka said smiling. Kid brushed a piece of hair out of Maka's face and placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

"Okay, I'll see you later then?" Kid asked looking at the girl.

"Yeah. Definitely!" Maka said smiling at Kid. She walked over to to the door and rested her hand on the doorknob. Maka paused and turned to look at Kid.

"Hey Kid?" Maka asked quietly.

"Yes Maka, my love?" the young shinigami replied.

"Are we dating now?" Maka asked her face a light pink.

"I guess you could say that," Kid said smiling, showing off his perfect teeth. Maka ran over to her new boyfriend and wrapped her arms around Kid's neck.

"Kid, I love you!" Maka said smiling. She was so happy. Maka had never been that happy before.

"I love you too," Kid said. He kissed Maka. When Kid pulled away he said, "Maka... Weren't you about to go to class?" Maka's green eyes widened and she stood up straight and she straightened out her plaid skirt and rushed to the door.

"I'll come back later, Kid!" Maka said as she ran out the door. Kid laughed and he decided to rest again.

Once Maka was in class she took her usual seat next to Soul. She set down her books in front of her and opened it up to the place that they were working on in class. Maka felt Soul's crimson eyes on her. Maka's jaw clenched and her hands curled into fists on the table.

"What do you want, Soul?" Maka hissed at the white-haired boy.

"I just can't believe you chose that OCD FREAK over me!" Soul growled.

Maka slammed her book onto Soul's head, "Well at least it's better then choosing a jealous albino prick like you!" Maka spat back at him. Maka stood up, picked up her books and took a seat at the back of the room. Maka put her arms on her desk and buried her face into the sleeves of her black coat.

A/N: OMG chapter two! I know I was going to wait but I just couldn't! hahaha also I would like to credit my friend for giving me the line '"Well at least it's better then choosing a jealous albino prick like you!" Maka spat back at him.' hehehe you should check out her stories they're pretty awesome ^_^ We are going to write a story together and it's gonna be on her account so yeah check that out when we actually publish it ahhaha c: so yeah! hope you liked this chapter! please review

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters in any way, shape, or form even though I wish I did. hahaha


	3. Girls Will Be Girls

The bell rang, which marked the end of class. Maka stood up from her seat. She wasn't able to focus all class because she kept thinking of Kid. The blonde girl walked towards the door of the classroom when she heard Soul call her name. She ignored him and kept walking.

"Maka!" Soul said grabbing onto the girl's skinny arm.

"What do you want, Soul?" Maka hissed, turning to face Soul.

"I just wanted to apologize. For what happened, in class, before school, and last night. I just got really jealous and I know that's really uncool for a cool guy like me," Soul said. He smirked showing his sharp teeth.

Maka sighed and said, "Fine, I accept your apology since I can't stay mad at you forever. We are partners anyway."

Soul's face lit up but Maka continued, "But! You have to go apologize to Kid, too! You hurt him a lot, Soul."

Before Soul could protest Maka already started dragging him to the nurse's office where Kid was. "Kid... Soul has something he would like to tell you," Maka said smiling at Kid who sat up. Kid swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked at Soul and Maka.

Maka glared at Soul and said, "Well?"

Soul gritted his teeth. He looked at Kid and said, "Look Kid... I'm sorry for hitting you today... I was really jealous that Maka liked you instead of me and that was really uncool." Even though Soul said sorry, he was still jealous of Kid. Soul left the office and walked to his next class.

Maka smiled at Kid and said, "I'll see you later, I have to go to my next class."

"Actually I think I'll join you, my injuries aren't that bad," Kid said standing up from the bed. Maka smiled at Kid, her green-eyes glowing. She took his hand and they walked to their next class together. They had every class together, it was perfect. The day passed by like a breeze. When the final bell rang for the day, Kid and Maka left the DWMA and walked through Death City together.

"So, Kid when did you first start liking me?" Maka asked resting her head on the boy's shoulder.

Kid chuckled. "Since the first moment I laid my eyes on your beautiful face," he replied, smiling.

Maka's face turned a bright red, which made Kid laugh.

* * *

><p>"Hey wanna get something to eat at the café?" Kid asked Maka while gently stroking her hair. Maka nodded and they walked to the café. Kid opened the door to the small café for Maka and smiled. "After you," Kid said motioning for her to go inside. Maka giggled and stepped inside. It was nice and cool inside compared to the outside temperature, which felt like it was over a hundred degrees. After Kid, himself, entered the cool space, the couple held hands and walked towards the counter, where the cashier was standing behind the register.<p>

"Welcome! What can I get for you two?" the cashier asked nicely.

'_I should probably get something for Soul too...' _Maka thought. She took out her wallet from her coat pocket and held it out in front of her.

"No, Maka, it's fine I can pay for your food and Soul's too if you're getting something for him," Kid said smiling.

'_What.. how'd he know I was going to get something for Soul...' _Maka thought. She smiled and said, "Thanks, Kid!"

They ordered their food and drinks and sat down a table near a window. For a while they just looked out the window, people watching. A few times they caught each other's eyes in their reflection in the window. "So how are Liz and Patty doing?" Maka asked.

"They traveled to Vegas recently... I kept telling them not to use my credit card but it's no use trying to convince them not to because they already have. Not for good things either" Kid said. He put his face in his hands and groaned.

Maka giggled and said, "Don't worry, Kid. Girls will be girls."

They ate their food, talked and laugh but it started getting dark outside. The two exited the café and turned to face each other.

"Thanks, Kid that was really fun!" Maka said smiling. Kid returned the smile and embraced the blonde. Maka blushed and she returned the hug burying her face into Kid's chest. Kid rested his cheek on the top of Maka's head and smiled. They let go of the each other and looked at one another.

'_She's so beautiful. I'm so lucky' _ Kid thought as he smiled at Maka. He leaned in close to her face and kissed her. Maka kissed him back passionately and they kissed for a little bit. Maka pulled away and bit her bottom lip.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kid" Maka said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow! I love you, Maka," Kid said hugging her one last time.

* * *

><p>Maka unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She set her keys on the coffee table and walked to Soul's room. She knocked on the door to his room.<p>

"Come in," Soul said allowing Maka to enter his room. Maka opened the door and walked into the messy room to find Soul at his desk doing homework.

'_Soul really needs to clean his room but I'm glad to see him working,' _Maka thought. She walked over to his desk and set down the paper bag, which contained Soul's food. "It's a ham and cheese panini. Your favorite," Maka said smiling. Soul returned the smile showing off his pointed teeth.

"Thanks, Maka," Soul said. He pulled the box which held the panini out of the paper bag. He opened the box and started eating.

"Don't eat it too fast because..."

"It's bad for my health. I get it Maka for the hundredth time," Soul said laughing taking a bite out the delicious sandwich. Maka smiled and left his room. She went into her own and started on her homework. It wasn't long before she finished and went to sleep. Maka went to sleep happy and she hoped that tomorrow would be another good day.

A/N: WOW updated twice in one day. hahaha i actually broke 1,000 words in this I'm so happy oh my gosh. ahaha Okay i realize that in my last author's note I didn't put my friend's username and I swear I did but it didn't show up *tear* so I'm gonna try this again her username is Fae . Wings (without the spaces) and her user id number (if the username didn't show up) is 3695832. HOPEFULLY that works aha c: I would really like to thank all of you who are reading, reviewing, favoriting, and adding this story to your alert lists. You guys make me so happy. Thank you sooooooooooooo much HUGS AND COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU. Anyway I hope you like this chapter (:

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again?


	4. You can't do this!

"Maka! NO!" Soul shouted as Maka's body went limp in his arms.

Maka woke up suddenly, the fluorescent lights of the hospital burning her eyes. Maka tried to sit up in the bed but couldn't. Her entire body ached, she groaned in pain.

"Maka!" Soul shouted, quickly standing up to help his meister sit up.

"Please... no shouting," Nygus, the nurse, scolded. Soul looked at her apologetically and faced Maka again.

"Thanks..." Maka said quietly while trying to cope with the pain that surged through her body.

"No problem, how are you feeling?" Soul asked in a caring tone. Before she could answer, Kid burst through the hospital doors.

"Maka! Are you okay?" Kid shouted frantically as he rushed to the other side of the girl's bed.

Nygus sighed, "Do I really need to say it again? Please no shouting!" she said loudly.

"You're one to talk..." Kid and Soul both muttered. They both turned to Maka who opened her mouth to speak but all of sudden Maka's dad, Spirit, threw open the doors of the hospital.

"MAKA! MY POOR BABY!" Spirit yelled running to Maka's side pushing Soul out of the way.

Now, for Nygus this was the last straw, "...Spirit, firstly, I'd like it very much for you to BE QUIET! THERE ARE SICK AND INJURED PEOPLE IN HERE AND I'M SURE THEY WOULD APPRECIATE SOME PEACE AND QUIET!" she yelled and everyone went quiet and watched as the nurse stormed out of the room.

"Okay, Maka, you are coming home with me and you are staying at my house until you are completely healed! You are not coming to school and you are NOT going to go on anymore missions until you have fully recovered!" Spirit said sternly look at his daughter straight in her eyes.

Maka's face fell, "What? No, dad! You can't do that to me! That is crazy!" Maka said somehow managing getting the words out.

"Oh yes I can! I am your father! You will listen to me and I don't wanna hear anything else come from you! This is final!" Maka's dad said. By the tone of his voice Maka knew when he said it was final that's exactly what it was. "I am going to get Nygus to ask when you can be released from the hospital to live with me!" Spirit said, walking out the doors.

Maka's eyes started tearing up and she looked at Kid, "H-he can't d-do th-this to m-me..." the girl stuttered.

Kid sighed, "Maka as much as I wish I could do something about this... he _is _your father after all," he said resting his hand on her soft cheek.

Maka turned to Soul for his opinion, "Yeah, Maka, Kid's right there is nothing we can do about this..." He said giving a small shrug.

Maka sighed, who knows how long she'll have to live with her overly-over-protective father? Then Spirit returned walking towards the two boys and Maka.

"Alright, Maka, in two days time you're coming to my house," Spirit said calmly.

**A/N: ah sorry for the super short chapter Dx school just started up again and I'm totally pooped... hahaha I'll really try my best to continue writing throughout the week c: Thank you all SO much for your reviews and all that other good stuff! you guys are really making me so happy! I wish I could give you all delicious cookies to show my love ahhaha well hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^**


	5. I'm Here To See My Girlfriend!

Maka woke up in a familiar room. It used to be her's when she lived with her mom and dad. She lived there until her dad totally screwed everything up and Maka's parents got a divorce. The bedroom had laid untouched since the last time Maka was in there, which was right before she moved into an apartment with Soul.

* * *

><p>"<em>No, dad! It's final! I'm leaving!" Maka said angrily, while throwing her stuff into a duffle bag. "I will never forgive you for what you to Mama!"<em>

"_Maka..." Spirit started reaching his hand out to touch Maka's shoulder._

_The girl slapped his hand away, "I don't wanna hear your stupid excuses!" Maka screamed. She could see how crushed her dad was but Maka didn't care she was still really angry at what he did. The blonde looked away from her father and continued packing. _

_After she finished packing, Maka stormed out the front door and trotted over to Soul who was waiting for her next to a taxi. As of today, they were going to live together. Maka and Soul both entered the taxi. The albino boy gave the driver the address of their new apartment. _

_Maka gazed out the window while warm tears trailed down her rosy cheeks._

* * *

><p>"Makaaaaa," Spirt called through the door, "Are you awake?"<p>

Maka groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"Maka, I'm coming inside," Spirit said, twisting the doorknob. The door opened with a few creaks. "How are you feeling today?" he asked sitting on the edge of the blonde girl's bed.

"Nope, I still feel terrible," Maka hissed taking the blanket over her face. "Dad, I still can't believe you are making me stay here!" She glared at her father.

A frown started to form on the man's face. He stood up and brushed invisible dust off his pants. "I'll let you rest now, would you like anything to eat?" Spirit asked with a serious tone. Maka shook her head to signal that she didn't want any food. Spirit exited the room and Maka just stared at the ceiling until her eyelids started to feel heavy and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Maka awoke when she heard a tapping on her window. She threw the covers off her body. When she tried to get up a surge of pain coursed through her entire being forcing her to bite down on her bottom lip. She stood up anyway despite the pain. She opened the curtains that covered the window and saw Kid standing there with a goofy smile on his lips. Maka smiled and immediately opened the window.<p>

"Kid!" Maka whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my girlfriend of course!" Kid said smiling as he climbed into Maka's room through the window.

Maka felt her face develop a pink blush when Kid said girlfriend. The raven-haired boy made an 'oof' sound when he fell into Maka's room. Maka giggled and Kid started blushing out of embarrassment. Kid stood up and smiled at Maka. He took her hand gently and guided her to the bed. Maka got under the blanket first and turned to look at Kid who was taking off his shoes and neatly placing them at the foot of the bed. Kid lied down next to Maka, who cuddled close to her boyfriend, wrapped her arm around him and put her head on his chest. She could hear his steady heartbeat fill her ears. It was a very soothing sound. Kid hugged Maka close and kissed the top of her head softly. Maka immediately fell asleep, the sound of her deep breaths filling the room. Kid started to nod off but he couldn't fall asleep. What if her father came in the next morning and found him sleeping in Maka's bed? Kid couldn't stay up any longer and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kid woke up suddenly. He looked around at the foreign surroundings and remembered that he had snuck into Maka's room the night before. <em>'Oh no...' <em>Kid thought he had to hurry before Spirit came to check on Maka. That's when he heard footsteps nearing to Maka's room. Kid cursed and sat up, trying to put on his shoes as fast as possible. Maka had turned to face the wall so Kid hadn't woken her up. The footsteps of Maka's father were getting louder. Kid fumbled around with his shoelaces and then he gave up and ran to the window. He had one leg out of the window when he heard Spirit stop in front of the door to the bedroom. Kid quickly swung his other leg over the windowsill and jumped out just as Maka's father entered the room. Kid sprinted down the street, his heart felt as if it was pounding out of his chest.

"Maka, time to get up! Daddy brought you breakfast!" Spirit said smiling holding a tray that held a plate, with bacon and eggs on it and a glass of orange juice next to the plate.

Maka groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She turned onto her other side and noticed the window was still open. _'So it wasn't a dream...' _she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the super long wait! I was so uninspired until my friend 'made' me write something today ahaha. ^_^ Also, I don't know if you guys would be interested but I am also working on an akuroku oneshot based on the song Skinny Love by Bon Iver. So That will be up soon! Thank you for all your reviews and such and I really can't thank you guys enough! I know that sounds kinda cheesy but still, I really mean it ^_^


End file.
